The Many Uses of Coconut Gummy Bears
by Cerulean Star
Summary: What do you get when a hero, his friends, their teacher, a ninja, a pervert, an angel of Cruxis, a convict, the leader of the Renegades, and a little girl with an axe get stuck on an island with nothing but gummy bears to survive on? [COMPLETE]
1. Oops

**The Many Uses of Coconut Gummy Bears**

_by Cerulean Star_

-DISCLAIMER-

Yuan: ...? Huh?

Cerulean Star: Hello, Yuan.

Yuan: Aaaaargh! Who are you? What the hell do you want?!

Cerulean Star: Do the disclaimer! Pleaaaase?

Yuan: ...oh. That's all. (phew) Okay, this scary freak here does not own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to Namco. Can I go now?

Cerulean Star: No. You're going to be my muse from now on.

Yuan: WHAT?!

-A NOTE-

If you're one of those romance-loving people, don't bother reading this fic. It doesn't have ANY romance in it...AT ALL! (gasp) Unless you count the little Yuan-obsessive disclaimers and author notes that aren't really even part of the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Oops... 

Somewhere, in a tavern deep within Palmacosta, a fierce battle was raging on.

_(A/N: Yes, I know Palmacosta got destroyed. It was rebuilt. Okay?)_

"It's MINE!"

"No, it's MINE!"

"Give it BACK, Zelos!"

"No way! Midgets like you don't EVER get the last chicken drumstick! Pretty boys like ME, however..."

"Oh, shut up! _I HAD IT FIRST!!!_"

"No you didn't! When I grabbed it, you ran screaming at me flailing your arms! Like a SISSY!!!"

"HEY! I am NOT a sissy! I can turn you into TOAST!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You think I have money? Raine forgot to give me my allowance!"

"I DID NOT! YOU STOLE TWICE YOUR REGULAR ALLOWANCE!!!" Raine shouted, whapping Genis upside the head.

"Owww...Raine..." the twelve-year-old replied, rubbing the spot where he'd been hit.

"Hahahahahaha!" Zelos sneered.

"YOU LITTLE...!" Genis yelled in retortion.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking, shortie!" the perverted Chosen laughed.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

Genis couldn't take much more of this. Yes, he was short. Very short. But everyone ALWAYS made fun of him for it! This was the last straw. He closed his eyes, doing his best to focus in his anger. His hands glowed orange for a moment as he whispered an incantation, and then...

"EXPLOSION!!!"

Zelos screamed as the firey ball of ultimate destruction fell directly upon his head, instantly draining all of his health. With a dramatic cry of "Aww, CRAP!", he fell to the ground.

"GENIS SAGE!" screeched Raine. Genis turned around to meet his raving sister's gaze. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Never, in my life, have I--"

Raine was cut off as she felt a strong presence of heat behind her. Whipping around, she noticed something that DEFINATELY wasn't going to improve her mood.

The inn was on fire.

"OMIGOD! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!!!" she shrieked.

With that exclamation, the others stopped stuffing their faces with food and looked over to see what the heck was going on.

"This is bad..." Lloyd said.

"No DIP, LLOYD!" Sheena replied. "The INN is on _FIRE!_"

"Who's responsible for this?" Kratos demanded.

_(A/N: Kratos is back, for some reason. I dunno. He's cool, so he's in my fic. Okay?) _

Raine motioned toward Genis. Unfortunately, he wasn't there any more.

The party stared as the door of the burning inn swung back into place. The midget was escaping.

"We're not responsible!" Lloyd cried as he ran out the door after his friend. A fuming Raine followed, as well as Colette, Sheena, Regal, Presea, and Kratos.

They ran as fast as they could after Genis, catching up to him as he reached the harbor. Genis looked back, seeing his furious friends chasing him and looking ready to kill him the second they reached him. This sucked.

Up ahead was a large ship that appeared to be carrying something. The Short One ran toward it, desperate to escape.

Back with the group, Lloyd grinned. Stupid Genis had gotten himself TRAPPED on a BOAT! Ha! Now he'd be in trouble...

Raine ran forward and boarded the boat, followed by Kratos, then Regal, then Presea. Lloyd would've boarded, too, but he'd tripped on an invisible rock that had been conveniantly placed there by the author.

"Oww!" he whined as he fell hard on his face. Colette rushed over to him.

"Lloyd! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" she said.

"Ack! Colette, help me!" Lloyd begged.

"Genis is getting away! I can't help you right now," Colette replied, taking off after the rest of the gang.

"Dammit!" Lloyd swore, pulling himself off the ground and running after his companions. He reached the boat in a few seconds, and joined everyone in yelling at Genis (who was trapped in a corner of the ship).

"How could you DO this?" Sheena asked. "You've ruined our reputations in this city now!"

"And we're gonna be in serious debt!" Zelos, now conscious, piped in cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Sheena told him, smacking him.

"Oww...Sheena, hunny, that's harsh!" he replied in his trademark perverted style.

"Now is NOT the time, Zelos," Presea said. "We need to deal with Genis first."

"Nooo..." whined Genis, surrounded on all sides. "It was an accident! I--"

"Nonsense!" Raine seethed. "Don't make up excuses!"

Suddenly, the party felt a strong jolt as the boat moved a bit. Regal gasped.

"It's...moving! The boat is going out to sea!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!?" Sheena shrieked. "Oh, NO!"

"Aaagh!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the group. Everyone turned around.

"Hey, it's Yuan," Lloyd informed the group (even though it was perfectly obvious).

"It's you again." Yuan said, glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Presea asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe I was conveniently placed here by the author, just like that invisible rock that Lloyd tripped over earlier," the blue-haired man replied.

"Hey..." Lloyd said suspiciously. "How did you know I tripped over an invisible rock?!"

"Oh, yeah," Yuan replied. "I remember now. I put that there so you'd trip on it, just to be evil."

"Excuse me, but we're floating away from Palmacosta, in case you hadn't heard Regal earlier." Kratos said.

There was an awkward silence.

"It's all your fault!" Zelos yelled accusingly at the silver-haired kid. "If it weren't for you, we'd all be back in the inn, eating all we want! And I could be flirting with some cute hunnies! But now look where we are!"

"Oh, no..." Yuan said, his cerulean eyes growing wide with horror. "This means I'm stuck with..."

"Us." Lloyd finished.

"Damn."

"Okay, who's driving?" Raine asked.

Silence.

"Don't tell me that no one here knows how to drive a boat..." she moaned.

"We USED to know how, but the author made us forget EVER SO CONVENIENTLY," Sheena pointed out.

"How very convenient," Regal growled, furious.

"So now what? It appears that we've floated out so far that we can't see the city anymore," Presea said to no one in particular.

"I guess we just sit here and wait for something to happen," Colette said.

_-THREE HOURS LATER-_

The party was bored out of their minds. Raine had begun lecturing on the features of a ruin that nobody knew the name of because they weren't paying attention. Actually, the majority of the group had fallen asleep long ago. Those who were still awake were in a dead trance, drool hanging out of the corner of their mouths. Even Genis, who usually loved learning and studying, was snoring peacefully.

"Uggh..." Lloyd groaned, waking up. "What's happening...?"

"I was just explaining the importance of the stone tablet used in the ruins of Balacruf Mausoleum, which is made from a special ore that is crucial to the ceremonies in Asgard... " Raine droned on.

"Oh..." the 'hero' said, falling back asleep. He didn't get the chance to nap much longer, however. There was a sickening crack as the front of the boat hit something. Something that looked like land...

"Uwaaaaargh!" Zelos screamed as he was shaken awake by the noise. Slowly, everyone else began to snap out of their trances and wake up as well.

"What now?" Yuan asked, annoyed.

"We've hit land," Kratos said. "Let's get out..."

Everyone gladly evacuated the boat, a few of them looking green with seasickness.

"Great. We're stranded on some random island now, right?" Sheena complained.

"It appears so," Raine agreed. "We should take a look around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerulean Star: So, how is it so far? Random? Funny? Weird? Or even completely crappy? I hope it's one of those...well, keep reading unless it sucks! Next chapter: We find out what all of this has to do with coconut gummy bears! Yes, gummy bears. Don't ask...

Yuan: Hey. Now I'm supposed to tell them to review, right?

Cerulean Star: Yes.

Yuan: Fine, fine. Please review or...umm...

Cerulean Star: Say 'or else'!

Yuan: ...or else. That sounded really stupid.

Cerulean Star: Oh, well. Just remember to review, people, because Yuan said so! And if you defy Yuan, you'll be in trouble. Oh, and please no flames...this is my first ToS fic, and I know it might be a bit OOC, but please bear with me. It WILL get funnier. Even if you think it's funny now. And please don't go thinking that I'm hinting any pairings, because like I said, there are none. NONE. Okay? Good.


	2. Stuck With Coconut

**The Many Uses of Coconut Gummy Bears**

_by Cerulean Star_

-DISCLAIMER-

Cerulean Star: Yuan, get out here!

Yuan: (appears) What now?!

Cerulean Star: Disclaimer again.

Yuan: I have a feeling that this is going to get VERY boring...but I'd best not argue. (ahem) The disturbing girl who is obsessed with me does not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. There, I'm leaving.

Cerulean Star: Why are you so uncooperative?

Yuan: Because this job is annoying and so are you. And my hair is better than yours.

Cerulean Star: ...true...my hair is boring. I'm going to go and dye it blue now.

Yuan: Hey! You can't do that! Don't copy my superior hair color!

-WARNING-

Many of the characters in this fic may be a bit OOC. Okay, I take that back. A LOT OOC. Sometimes it's just for the randomness, though...but just to let you know. Especially Raine. So beware! (thanks to Kitten Kisses for telling me this!)

-REVIEW RESPONSES-

Yes, review responses. I will now respond to EVERY review I get! You ask a question or leave a comment, I'll respond to it in the next chapter (unless I get 7,000,000,000,000 reviews, in which case I won't even bother TRYING). So now you have another excuse to review my fic! Hah! Well, here are the responses to the reviews so far...I thank each and every one of you!

Amazon Bunny - Hilarious? Really? Yay!

AC TORPEY - I'm going to kick you in the shins at school for that comment! Hehehe...

Rainbow Phoenix - I'm thrilled to hear that you're glad my humor fic is romance-free. Finally, I'm appreciated! (I was expecting to get flamed for leaving romances out!)

GirlyButTough - Hehe, but it was Yuan that put the rock there, not me! And please don't ask where he got an invisible rock...

WhitterZ - You like Yuan fics too?! There aren't enough of them out there! SOMEONE WRITE ONE!!!

dark-phoenix1 - Hah! Awesome! I'll consider those ideas for later on in the fanfiction! Seriously, I mean that!

silver dragon15 - Of course they don't have the EC with them. That would ruin EVERYTHING!

Kitten Kisses - Thank you VERY MUCH for your help. I will take into account what you recommended, and I hope I can improve by doing so. The only thing is, everyone else seems to think the "author did it" things are funny...and WHERE DID YOU GET THAT YUAN PLUSHIE?!? GIMMEEE!!! (drools)

Streek471 - Sorry about the Genis thing, he's not going to get hurt much. Lloyd and Zelos, however...(evil grin)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Stuck with Coconut 

The party took a few seconds to view their surroundings before...

"Aww, crap. There's nothing here!" Zelos whined.

"Sure there is," Raine argued. "There are trees, and sand, and--"

"Yeah, but what are we gonna EAT?" the pervert interrupted.

"Well...ehm..." stuttered Raine, not having spotted any form of food on the island they were now stranded on.

"WHAT THE HECK?!??!" Lloyd shrieked from over by the boat. "This boat's filled with GUMMY BEARS!"

Every head on the island turned in his direction.

"Gummy bears? I love gummy bears!" Genis squealed, running over to meet his friend. It was true that Genis loved gummy bears, but not coconut ones. He HATED them.

"Hmm...I'm sure they can't be THAT bad..." Regal said, following after him. _Unless they're coconut flavored_, he thought. Because Regal, too, hated coconut gummy bears.

"Let's go!" Colette cried overcheerfully (even though she didn't want the gummy bears to be coconut, since she also hated that kind), and the remainder of the group walked back to the boat to see if what Lloyd had said was true or not. Sure enough, the vehicle was packed with tons of gummy bears.

"I wonder what flavor they are..." Kratos mumbled to himself, also secretly hoping they weren't coconut.

"Hopefully they're still edible," Yuan said. _If the gummy bears are coconut,_ he thought,_ then they're DEFINATELY not edible..._

"Even if they aren't, we don't have much of a choice but to eat them..." Sheena pointed out. _Since I don't have much of a choice, they had better not be coconut,_ she thought. _Because then eating them will be pure hell._

"Either way, I am glad that we have found food," said Presea. _But I hope that the food product we have obtained does not contain coconut flavoring, _she thought hopefully.

"Shut up and eat!" Lloyd demanded, shoving a handful of gummy bears into his mouth. Everyone waited apprehensively for a moment, and then...

"They're coconut!" he shrieked, spewing gummy bear all over Zelos.

"No...not coconut..." gasped Regal in horror. "The only thing I have to eat for the time we're stuck here is COCONUT FLAVORED?!"

"What have we done to deserve this?" Raine asked, sobbing. "I can't stand coconut!"

"Why, Genis?" Colette cried. "Why did you have to burn down the inn and chase us all the way out to that boat?"

"This would never have happened if you hadn't been so stupid!" Lloyd added.

"Well, it did happen," said Kratos. "And there's nothing we can do, so let's make the best of our situation. Someone make a campfire."

"That shouldn't be too hard for Genis," Zelos pointed out.

"Fine," the midget mage agreed. "I'll do it. Have somebody go fetch firewood from the forest...if you can even call it a forest."

The group looked into the forest, which was incredibly small but still took up most of the island.

"I'll get some," Yuan said, heading towards it. _It couldn't be that it?_

Apparently, it could be.

As he trudged through the woods, the Renegade leader found that there was seemingly no wood that could possibly be used to make a fire. _This is impossible...I can't believe there's NO firewood anywhere, in a forest..._ After about an hour of searching, Yuan pulled out his gigantic double-bladed sword...axe...thing...whatever it is, and cut down the nearest tree. Seconds later, it fell...

...straight towards him.

With a cry of surprise, he leapt out of the way. Unfortunately, not before the (thankfully small) tree had fallen on his leg. _Oh, $#!&. _he thought. _Now what?_

_-BACK WITH THE GROUP-_

Lloyd glowered as Raine handed him a makeshift plate, on which was a dee-licious looking pile of Coconut Gummy Bear Stew. It consisted of two ingredients: coconut gummy bears and...something Raine had found that hopefully wasn't poisonous.

"I know I'm not that great of a cook, but the Wonder Chef appeared and taught me the recipe," Raine said. No one else seemed comforted, though, as their dinner consisted not only of their most hated food, but it was made by **Raine**, which made it infinitely worse. Even if the Wonder Chef had taught it to her. No one knows why she was chosen to make the food. Probably because everyone else was either arguing with one of their comrades or just too lazy.

"That's very nice," said Regal, trying not to throw up at the sight of anything coconut.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yuan?" Colette asked. "He's been gone for a while now."

"Maybe someone should go look for him," Kratos suggested.

"I guess I'll do it, then," said Lloyd. "At least I won't have to eat any more coconut gummy bear crap..."

"I HEARD THAT, LLOYD IRVING!" Raine yelled as the annoying idealist hurried off into the woods.

It wasn't long before Lloyd, being the stupid teenager he is, had gotten himself completely lost. Even though the forest was tiny. That's just the way things go. But luck appeared to be on his side for once, because after walking in circles for several hours, he heard a voice.

"Urgh...is someone there?"

"Is that you, Yuan?" Lloyd called out.

"Yes. Can you...help me?" Yuan called back. "I'm kind of stuck."

Lloyd ran in the direction of his "friend's" (A/N: Not really) voice, and found him a few minutes later.

"Oh, man," he said when he saw the state Yuan was in. "How did that happen?"

"Help me first, ask questions later," said Yuan. "Get me out of here."

Under normal circumstances, the armed leader of a powerful organization would have been able to get out from under a measly little tree on his own without a scratch. But it turned out that he'd dropped his weapon a few feet away, and the tree wasn't as small as I'd said it was previously. I was exaggerating a lot. Actually, I was LYING. It was a really BIG tree, okay?! So Yuan had no way of escaping. And even though Lloyd was a perfectly capable young man who wasn't physically weak, the tree still remained _really_ big. Too big for him to lift. But nothing is too big to hack through with a sword, right?

With a grin that said "I'm better than you because I can chop through this tree and you can't", Lloyd raised one of his swords and brought it down against the tree trunk, splitting it. After doing this several times (more like fifty), the tree had been severed in two.

"Now, let's get the heck outta here," he instructed.

And they would've gotten the heck outta there, if it weren't for the fact that the tree had been really big. And it had fallen on Yuan's leg. Do you know what happens when a large and heavy object falls on your leg very suddenly? Guess.

"Aww, damn. I think my leg's broken..." Yuan groaned, struggling to get up.

"This sucks!" Lloyd replied. "Now how are we gonna get outta here?"

"I'll limp. You can walk."

_-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-_

"Lloyd. What took you so long?" Kratos asked as Lloyd and Yuan came out of the forest and into view.

"Well...I got lost, and then Yuan was stuck under a gigantic tree, and then I had to chop through it, and then his leg was broken, so he couldn't walk very fast, and--"

"Quit making it sound as if it's MY fault!" the Renegade leader growled.

"So did you get any firewood?" Sheena inquired.

"Crap!" shouted Lloyd in frustration. "I knew we'd forgotten something..."

Raine gave a heavy sigh. "Oh, well. Genis, find some other way to start a fire. Who here can heal?"

"You can," Zelos pointed out.

"Not anymore," the professor replied bitterly. "I seem to have conveniently forgotten at the worst possible moment."

"Okay...so does anyone here know any other way of fixing a broken bone?" Regal questioned.

"We seem to have lost that knowledge as well," said Presea.

"Fine then. We'll just use these coconut gummy bears to heal it," Raine concluded.

"What?!" Yuan cried. "There is NO way you're using those...THINGS to heal me! I value that leg, thank you very much!"

"Don't argue, or she'll make it worse for you," Genis warned.

Smiling almost as if she had some sort of evil plot, Raine got to work.

"First, I'll melt these gummy bears over the fire," she muttered to herself.

"So now you're going to put scalding hot, melted gummy bears on my _broken_ leg?" Yuan shouted. Don't you think that's going to hurt, just a _bit?"_

Not paying attention to Yuan's protests, Raine continued melting the foul gummy coconut bears until they were a gelitanous liquid (and not to mention even more disgusting looking than before).

"With this, I can form a gummy bear cast," the teacher observed. "And when it hardens, it should hold long enough for his leg to heal."

"You really think this will work?" Colette asked.

"Who cares?!" Zelos exclaimed. "If it doesn't, it'll still be pretty dang funny to watch!"

"It would also be funny to see you fall into the ocean and get devoured by large sea creatures with sharp teeth," Yuan replied coldly.

"Geez, I was just kidding!" Tethe'alla's Chosen cried, almost fearfully.

"It's done," Raine said, holding a steaming bowl filled with liquified gummy bear and walking over to Yuan. "Now we'll just put it on..."

"Oww! Watch it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it was a bit too hot..." she said, after seeing the blue-haired man's reaction.

"What do you think I am, invulnerable to pain? You're making it worse!" cried Yuan.

"Yes, but it should work for now. Just try not to move that leg for a bit." replied Raine.

"Then how do you expect me to get up?"

"You aren't supposed to. Just stay there, or else I'll have to re-do the entire thing."

That shut him up.

"Now, who wants some delicious coconut gummy bear soup?" Raine asked the group.

Lloyd looked at the bubbling, frothing goop that had once been gummy bears with a look of pure and utter revulsion on his face.

"Don't tell me that's the leftovers from the stuff you used to make Yuan's cast..." he said.

The 'cook' glared. "I never said that. Besides, soup is very nutritious, even if it IS made from the same stuff that was used to form a cast."

"Are you sure I'll live if I eat it?" Lloyd asked.

"Most likely," she replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerulean Star: Heh heh heh...so, now you know how the gummy bears fit into all of this. Will the party survive?

Yuan: Are you saying that you might slowly and painfully kill us off, one by one?

Cerulean Star: Of course not! Especially not YOU...

Yuan: I feel so special.

Cerulean Star: Gahhh...forget it. Oh, and remember to review, or else Yuan will chop down a tree and it'll fall on your head and kill you!

Yuan: Who says I'll do that?

Cerulean Star: Shut up.

-NOTE-

If you're worried about Yuan because he broke his leg, I just wanted to let you know that he'll be fine. I don't mean to include much, if any, Yuan bashing in this fic. But everyone's gonna get beat up on a bit. Some more than others (coughZelosandLloydcough).

Next Chapter - We now know that coconut gummy bears can be used to make casts...how about TENTS? And during a thunderstorm?! What the heck? Keep reading to find out...


	3. Thunderstorms and More Gummy Bears

**The Many Uses of Coconut Gummy Bears**

_by Cerulean Star_

-DISCLAIMER-

Yuan: Not again...

Cerulean Star: Yes, again.

Yuan: Rrrgh...CeruleanStardoesn'townTalesofSymphoniaitbelongstoNamco.

Cerulean Star: What's that, Yuan? I couldn't understand what you said.

Yuan: Gahhh...I'm not even gonna bother.

Cerulean Star: But what did you say? Were you telling me that you loved me?!?

Yuan: Eeeeugh! No! Get away from me!

Cerulean Star: Aw, man. This sucks. (walks away)

-REVIEW RESPONSES-

The Mighty Taco - Why SHOULDN'T I gush over Yuan? That's not a bad thing, is it? Annoying isn't bad!

turquoisefox - Heh...I didn't know any of that. But it gives me some good ideas...hehehehe...

Luv2Game - Genis IS a midget! He's 4' 8''. And he's twelve, so that makes him REALLLLLY short for his age.

Randomfandom#11 - Funny, weird, and random...exactly the kind of comments I wanted! And you're right, Yuan's cast is edible. But no one will want to eat it, since it's made of coconut gummy bears...

WhitterZ - I won't bash Yuan any more, this was pretty much the only thing. Zelos will be beaten up a TON! I happen to like the tree thing as well, actually. Even though I wrote it, so that makes me vain.

chibi presea - It's good? That's what EVERYONE says about it! I'm so happy (grins over-cheerfully).

PIRO the unforgiven one - Sorry, there's no mana dying in this fic. It's just pure randomness. That's okay, right?

Heimdale Elf - If I made Regal burn his hand, one of my friends will kill me (coughACTORPEYcough)...oh well. Good idea, I'll look into it.

Kitten Kisses - Squeeeeeeee! YUAN PLUSHIE!!! (grabs) Mine...it's all mine...(cackles) Oh, sorry. I'm so pleased that you love my fic so much! They ALL hate coconut, even the ones you wouldn't expect to. What an unfortunate coincidence!

GirlyButTough - Heh. You, like everyone else who's read this, agrees that it's funny. I'm thrilled to know that you people like it!

Jade Wyvern - Yes, Yuan DOES rock! And, you know what? I don't even hate coconut. So please don't ask where I came up with this...anyway, I'm glad you liked their reactions and such.

AngelofHeart2.0 - No way...it can't be the funniest thing you've EVER read...I'm that good?!

Streek471 - Zelos will be forced to eat the gummy bears, along with everyone else. Because, would you know it, there's no other food on the island. Sucks to be them, huh?

Aozora-Miyako Shuki - I could NEVER leave Yuan out of a story, he's my most favoritest character ever! Thanks for the compliments!

FallenStarAngel - It was Genis' fault, but Zelos started it...so blame Zelos, because Genis is better! Too bad the characters don't think that way.

Ryu Warrior - Thank you SO MUCH for that tip about a/n's. You may have just saved my fanfiction! I'm sorry that your story got deleted, though. I'll keep writing mine, and hopefully you'll continue to like it.

-WARNING! WARNING!-

This is the ultimate Zelos and Lloyd-bashing chapter! Especially Zelos. So, if you don't like it, don't read it! Okay? If you do like it, read on, and LAUGH AT THEIR PAIN! MWAHAHAHA!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Thunderstorms and More Gummy Bears 

"Very nutritious, huh?" Genis asked, glaring as he lay facedown in the sand.

"How was I to know everyone would get sick?" his sister replied.

"Well, that's usually the result of your cooking, Raine," Lloyd piped in.

"Not always!" she cried, giving him a backhander that left a lovely handmark on his face.

"Owww..." groaned Lloyd, falling back into the sand alongside Genis.

"At least Zelos ate more of that soup than anyone else..." Regal commented. Raine glanced over at Zelos, who was curled up in a little ball and making the occasional pathetic squeak.

"Idiot..." Kratos mumbled.

"I'd say he has gummybearitis," concluded Presea.

"Gummybearitis?" Zelos moaned. "Oh crap. First the crash, and now this? And what's more, I'm suffering from hunny deprivation!"

"You shouldn't be talking about YOUR problems," Yuan said. "I have to walk around using _gummy bear crutches_." He gestured toward two long sticks fashioned from stuck-together gummy bears. "And I'm sick like everyone else. Of course, no one has it as bad as you do. And, in my opinion, you deserve it."

"Oh, now I'm sad..." the pervert whined. "You've hurt my feelings."

"Put a sock in it, Zelos," Sheena scowled. She then proceeded to throw a sock at him.

"Hey!" he yelled. "This sock is made from coconut gummy bears!"

"Wow...you THINK?!?" the ninja replied sarcastically. "There's nothing else to make stuff out of, so we'll have to make due! Shut your pie hole and quit complaining!"

"Man, hunny, you're harsh!" Zelos replied, donning a perverted grin.

Before Sheena got the chance to destroy Zelos for his last comment, there was a loud rumble that appeared to come from the sky.

"Please don't tell me that was thunder..." Regal said.

"The loud rumbling sound that occured a few seconds ago was created by air turbulence in the atmosphere," Presea stated monotonously.

"So, in other words, it was thunder," said Raine.

"Yup..." said Genis.

"We'd best get some sort of a shelter up before it starts to rain," Kratos advised.

Everyone looked around, with futile hopes that there would be something, ANYTHING, to make a shelter out of.

"Why don't we use the coconut gummy bears?" Colette asked. "They've worked for everything else, and we have a lot of them..."

"Does it look like there's any other option?" replied Yuan. "Let's start sticking them together."

Grumbling, the party formed a circle around the endless supply of gummy filth. After about half an hour of work, the shape of a tent had begun to form.

"Eughhh...I'm getting this stuff all over my hands!" Genis complained loudly. "And it smells like coconut! Eww."

By now, the group had become completely and utterly sick of hearing people whine and yell and complain. So they proceeded to throw sticky globs of coconut bear at Genis. He dodged most of them, though, and they flew through the air and smacked Lloyd in the face.

"Agggh! What'd I do NOW?!?" Lloyd shouted, disgustedly wiping goo off his face.

No one bothered to reply. They simply continued creating the tent, until it was finished several hours later.

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

"It's finished," Regal declared.

"Let's set it up..." said Kratos. They took two sticks made of coconut gummy bears and pulled the wet, sticky, translucent tent cover over them. They then pushed it upright so the sticks held the tent cover up. Finally, the crew noticed one last problem.

"Where are the stakes?" Colette asked. 

"There ARE no stakes, Colette!" Lloyd replied. "I don't even know why you'd _want_ to gamble at a time like this! Though I suppose that the stakes are high that we won't survive..."

"No, I mean the OTHER kind of stakes!" said Colette, knowing that she was too young to gamble legally.

"Oh, that kind!" Zelos exclaimed.. "Raine's making some coconut gummy bear steaks right now. They should be done in a bit, but I don't see WHY you'd want to eat them. Are you suicidal or something?"

"Of course not!" Colette shrieked, shocked that Zelos would think of something like that. "And I don't want THAT kind of steak, either! ...wait, which kind DO I want...?"

As the Chosen of Regeneration pondered over what kind of stake, steak, or whatever they're called that she wanted, Yuan (who was much more intelligent that Colette, Lloyd, or Zelos) had been fashioning some stakes out of gummy bears. The kind that you use to hold up tents, I mean. Without a word, he stretched the gooey tent material and pinned it down with the stakes.

"The tent's set up..." he said. Everyone turned around.

"Ah! You meant THAT kind of stake!" said Zelos to Colette. "I thought you were planning to eat one of Raine's coconut gummy bear steaks! I feel awful just from that soup...ugh..."

"Run away!!!" Genis screamed, and the remainder of the crew scattered before the perverted Zelos had the chance to barf all over them. Unfortunately, he did barf - all over Raine's steaks. As everyone slowly and cautiously wandered back to the campsite, they saw what had happened.

"My STEAKS!" shrieked Raine furiously. "They're ruined. Zelos, how could you?!"

"I dunno, Raine-hunny..." he replied. "But I think they might taste a little better now than they would've before." 

_**WHAP!**_

"Owww!" Zelos cried.

"You deserved that," Presea pointed out.

"I know..." he replied, now regretting his comment.

Another rumble of thunder, louder this time, echoed down from the heavens. Those same heavens then decided that it was time to rain. Without a second thought, everyone rushed towards the then, pushing and shoving and attempting to kill people with their various weapons. After a few battles that involved Lloyd cutting Genis' kendama in half and Colette nearly losing an arm, the entire party managed to fit inside the tent. Barely.

"We should've built more of these," said Regal.

"Too bad," Yuan replied. "Oh, and whoever it is that's not wearing deoderant, put some on next time...I can't breathe."

"Sorry, but Dwarven Vow #66 says that you can't use deoderant," said Lloyd, quickly making up an excuse. Yuan scowled.

"To hell with Dwarven Vow #66. I'm suffocating!"

As everyone huddled together (okay, so they were all trying desperately to avoid each other. I just wanted to make it sound better), rain poured down the transparent sides of the gummy bear tent and thunder clapped outside.

"I want to go home," Presea said.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck directly in front of the shelter where our group was hiding.

"Genis! Quit scaring us with your lightning magic!" Raine scolded.

"It wasn't me!" he squealed, covering his head protectively in case his sister decided to hit him.

"Then it was Yuan!" Lloyd said, pointing an accusing finger at the Renegade leader. Sheena, Zelos, Raine, Genis, Presea, and Regal all covered their noses.

"Don't look at me," Yuan replied, then covered his nose as well. Lloyd glared. Did his armpits really smell THAT bad?

"So then...it was lightning from...the sky?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah." Sheena said. "We're in trouble."

Another jolt of lightning struck, and this time our heroes weren't so lucky. It landed a direct hit on the coconut gummy bear tent.

_-SCIENCE MINI LESSON-_

Now, we all know that lightning is very high in energy, right? Which means that it produces a lot a heat, because it's molecules are moving at high speeds. And when heat is generated, it melts stuff. And coconut gummy bears are VERY meltable. Understand?

_-END SCIENCE MINI LESSON-_

So, yeah. The lightning struck the tent.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" everyone screamed simultaneously as they were badly electrocuted.

After the screaming ended, Regal conveniently noticed something.

"The tent is melting."

"WHAT?!?" shrieked the remainder of the party. It was true. Large globs of coconut gummy bear had begun to drip unpleasantly from the ceiling of the tent. Hot, gooey gummy bear. And there was nowhere to run except out into the storm.

"Great." said Sheena. "We have two options. Stay in here and get buried in mounds of coconut gummy bears, or go outside and get hit by lightning."

Everyone took one look at the melting tent and ran out the exit. And they all would've escaped, too, if it weren't for the fact that...

"I'm STUCK!" Zelos screamed.

"Oh no!" Colette exclaimed. "Someone's trapped in there!"

"I'll save them!" yelled Lloyd as he heroically charged back into the tent. Maybe the professor needed his help, or Presea, or Sheena!

As soon as he got inside the shelter, he saw who it was that had cried out.

"Oh, it's just Zelos." Lloyd casually walked back outside, and got hit by another lightning bolt.

"Someone SAVE me!" sobbed Zelos, who was now crying like a little kid. "I don't wanna get covered in gummy bear crap!"

Too bad for him that no one heard. As another jolt of lightning struck the tent, it collapsed. Right on top of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerulean Star: HAAhahaha! A cliffhanger! Well, sorta. Everyone knows that Zelos will be fine (unfortunately for some people).

Yuan: Yeah. Like me.

Cerulean Star: And review! Or else your head will be chopped off! BWAHAHA! Not really, but review anyway.

Yuan: If you don't review enough, Cerulean Star gave me permission to start killing off people.

Cerulean Star: I never said that.

Yuan: Do I really need YOUR permission to kill stuff?

Cerulean Star: Yes, since you're my muse.

Yuan: Fine, then. I'll get rid of you and then LEAVE, once and for all! (pulls out big, shiny, double-bladed sword thingy)

Cerulean Star: Eeeeek! (runs)


	4. When Gummy Bears Go Bad

**The Many Uses of Coconut Gummy Bears**

_by Cerulean Star_

-DISCLAIMER-

Cerulean Star: OH MY GOD! AAAAAHHH!

Yuan: What?

Cerulean Star: I UPDATED! IT'S A MIRACLE!

Yuan: Oh. That's all. Well, I quit. This job is too stupid for me.

Cerulean Star: NOOOO! I mean...err...please don't quit! I'll double your celery!

Yuan: I don't HAVE a salary.

Cerulean Star: No, your CELERY! I'll give you lots and lots of celery if you stay!

Yuan: But...I hate celery!

Cerulean Star: ...oh. Fine, I'll pay you five dollars for each disclaimer.

Yuan: What's a dollar? I only accept Gald.

Cerulean Star: Damn you! I don't have any of that!

Yuan: Sucker.

Cerulean Star: Shut up! Do you want me to get someone ELSE to do this! I can randomly kill you off in my fanfiction, and hire someone else...

Yuan: No, that's okay. Cerulean Star doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. There, now pay up.

Cerulean Star: I never said I'd pay you!

Yuan: Yes you did. Gimme five of those 'dollar' things.

Cerulean Star: (grumble) Here you go, then. (hands over five dollars)

Yuan: (looks at money) Paper for currency? You humans are pathetic.

-REVIEW RESPONSES-

Terribly sorry, but the reviews are coming in a tad too fast. I just don't have the time nor the energy to respond to all of them anymore. My sincerest apologies. So I'll just say thank you to everyone out there who was kind enough to review! I appreciate it!

* * *

-Chapter Four: When Gummy Bears Go Bad-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

"What was that?" Raine asked, searching for the cause of the scream (which had been incredibly girly-sounding).

"Zelos," Lloyd replied, pointing to the collapsed tent.

"Ah..." stated the professor, walking over to the gooey heap of former tent and poking at it with her staff.

"Ow!" came a voice from inside.

"Get out of there, you pathetic wimp!" Sheena demanded, kicking the tent and releasing another whine of pain from Zelos.

"He's obviously too weak to pull it off himself, so I GUESS we'll just have to leave him there..." Yuan sighed, doing his best to sound sarcastic and regretful at the same time.

"Noooo!" cried Zelos. "Don't LEAVE me!"

"Lloyd, pull the tent off him," Kratos instructed.

"Why me!" Lloyd retorted, trying to think up a lame excuse to get out of doing it.

"Because I said so," replied the former angel of Cruxis. The young swordsman glared, but knew better than to argue. This was a parent's way of making their kid do whatever they wanted, without an excuse. There was no avoiding it when your dad told you "because I said so".

Lloyd walked hesitantly over to the tent, reaching down a trembling hand to pick up one of the edges.

"C'mon Lloyd, you big chicken!" Genis shouted. "It's not like it's gonna come ALIVE or anything!"

Big mistake.

Obediantly, Lloyd pulled the tent off Zelos. The redheaded pervert crawled out from under it, and ran to join the rest of the group. The tent just sat there, motionless, for a few moments. And then...

...it moved.

"Hey...did the tent just MOVE?" Genis asked, almost fearfully.

"Aren't you reading the text!" Yuan replied. "Look, right above your line. It says, '...it moved'. Don't try those stupid little 'is it alive?' jokes, midget. They never work in these kind of stories."

"Oh..." the Short One whimpered, backing away from the tent.

"It's probably going to come alive any second now..." the Renegade Leader warned. _Heh... _he thought. _This kid sure is fooled easily...can't he take a joke?_

Presea walked over to the tent and poked it with the blade of her axe. It moved again, and this time, EVERYONE saw it.

"Hopefully it's just the gummy bears melting..." Regal said, hoping that what he'd seen wasn't real. The entire party simply stood there, gaping at the tent, waiting for it to move again.

"This is typical..." Sheena groaned. "It'll slowly ooze towards us and transform us into blobs of gummy bear glop or something! And all we can do is SIT here!"

"Yeah..." Raine admitted.

"Oh, well...let's toast marshmallows while we're waiting," suggested Zelos. "There's nothing we can do about it, so why not live it up while we have the chance?"

"We currently have no marshmallows in our possession," said Presea.

"Wait!" Colette exclaimed. "Why don't we make them"

"out of coconut gummy bears? No." Kratos finished. "We can't 'live it up' on coconut gummy bears. Not a chance."

ONE HOUR LATER-

The crew sat on the beach near the tent (which was slowly getting closer to them), roasting coconut gummy bear marshmallows. No one seemed to be enjoying it.

"These are DISGUSTING!" Yuan cried. "Who's responsible for this!"

"Well, the Professor made them...does that explain anything?" asked Lloyd.

"I see..." the blue-haired one said, throwing his melted ball of coconut gummy bear "marshmallow" over his shoulder and into Zelos' eye.

"Aaaaaaaargh! Not AGAIN! Why does everyone hate me so much?" Zelos cried as the marshmallow fused itself to his face and stuck there. He pulled at it for a bit, then gave up in vain.

"Yuan, you numbskull!" Lloyd yelled. "Now he's going to whine and complain until we get it off!"

"Push him back into the tent! That'll make him shut up..." Genis suggested. With a grin, Lloyd did as he was told. Soon, Zelos was even more covered in gummy bear than ever.

"Aaaaagh! HELP! It's EATING ME!" the Chosen cried, trying to escape from the tent of evil.

"Quit joking around, Zelos," Raine ordered.

"I'm NOT joking around! It's trying to kill meeeee..." whined Zelos. The party paid no attention, as they knew how idiotic Zelos could be. That is, until the tent moved again. Slowly and revoltingly, it rose to a height of roughly five feet. Five feet of disgusting gummy bear goo. And that five feet of digusting gummy bear goo was holding Zelos captive.

"Oh, Martel..." Yuan gasped as the tent-monster-thing crept towards them. "This is...bad..."

"It looks like we'll have to fight," Kratos told them. Instinctively, each person pulled out their corresponding weapon in turn, preparing for battle. There was a pause.

"... ... ...ATTACK IT, YOU DIMWITS!" Sheena screamed, running toward the gummy creature and slicing at it with her cards. Sadly, she'd forgotten her usual cards, and had made makeshift ones out of (you guessed it) coconut gummy bears. And since the monster itself was made of coconut gummy bears, her cards had no effect. They just got absorbed into the thing, which giggled VERY disturbingly.

"Daaaaamn..." Zelos said. "You've got a problem...too bad I'm being held captive and can't help out! HA-ha!"

"Just be quiet, Zelos..." Regal replied, putting on his coconut gummy bear greaves. "We don't need any more distractions."

The sick-minded one would have complained, except for the fact that his mouth had been covered by the icky gooey globs of grossness that made up the coconut death tent monster thing.

"Presea, why do you have a coconut gummy bear axe?" Genis asked her, blushing.

"There weren't sufficient resources to make a good weapon," answered Presea, "and gummy bears were all I could find. All anyone could find, apparently..." She pointed to the group, all of whom were equipping gummy-bear created weapons.

"That isn't going to work!" Raine argued. "Did you see what happened to Sheena's cards? Coconut gummy bears have no effect on a coconut gummy bear monster...it's just like using fire against a fire monster!"

"What?" asked Lloyd, surprised. "That doesn't work? I always thought it was supposed to be super-effective!" The Professor merely groaned in reply.

"So...how do we defeat it?" Genis questioned.

"Let's see..." Pulling out her Elemental Textbook (made of gummy bears), Raine flipped through the pages until she found what she'd been looking for. "Aha! Coconut Gummy Bear elementals are weak to..."

"...LICORICE gummy bears!"

"Professor? I don't think there ARE such things as licorice gummy bears..." Colette replied. "And even if there are, we don't have any..."

"I see," said Raine. There was an awkward silence, as the party simply stood there and stared at the tent monster. It oozed towards them, glaring with it's little beady gummy bear eyes.

"This is it, then..." Kratos sighed. "We're all going to be killed by a tent. How pathetic."

Everyone covered their eyes and waited for the inevitable...

"Hey there, friendsies!"

The gang turned around. The horrible creature, the same one that had been about to annhialate them just moments ago, was _smiling _at them.

"Did that thing just...say something?" Regal inquired.

"My name is Bob!" the tent replied. "Do you want to be my frieeeeeeeeend!"

"Umm...ehh...well..." Lloyd stuttered, shocked that the killer gummy monster was now acting like a deranged idiot.

"Sure!" squealed Colette, running over to shake hands with "Bob". The others just stared.

"You're so NICE!" Bob grinned, taking Colette's hand and getting goop all over it. Colette's smile faded into a look of pure horror.

"Eww! Get away from me!" she cried, yanking her arm away. "You're gross!" With that comment, Bob's eyes welled up with liquid gummy bear tears.

"Gross?" he sobbed. "I'm not gross..."

"I wouldn't insult it, Colette," advised Raine. "It might attack."

The blonde nodded, wiping the gummy substance off herself. Bob slowly oozed towards the rest of the party, grinning dementedly.

"Great. Now we have to deal with a moronic blob thing on the island as well..." Yuan groaned. "Aren't _we _the lucky ones."

"We'll have to figure out how to get rid of it somehow," said Presea.

"Not now...we have to concentrate on the OTHER problem." Genis told them.

"And that would be...?" Sheena asked.

"Bob still has Zelos."

* * *

Cerulean Star: Muwahaha! I am the CLIFFHANGER MASTER! 

Yuan: Gah...no one likes cliffhangers...

Cerulean Star: Yeah, but they keep you reading! I'm sorry that was such a short, not-too-good chapter, but I've had writer's block for a _long _time.

Yuan: That still doesn't make up for the fact that this chapter kind of sucked.

Cerulean Star: Shut up...

Yuan: Anyhow, please review anyway. Cerulean Star looks about ready to kill me, and if you don't review she just MIGHT.

Cerulean Star: Promise I'll update faster from now on! I'm very sorry about the long delay.

Yuan: Remember to review! And no flames, please...they're only used to make it easier for me to destroy you! Heh heh heh...

NOTE: Just in case you think I'm being discriminatory or making fun of mentally disabled people by making Bob act and talk the way he does, I want to let you know that I have NOTHING against them. Bob is only stupid because he's...a blob of coconut gummy bear goop. Okay? Please don't flame me because of this...it's only put in as a joke.


	5. The End of Insanity?

**The Many Uses of Coconut Gummy Bears**

_by Cerulean Star_

-DISCLAIMER-

Cerulean Star: I take too long to update my stories...oh well. Here's the _last chapter!_ YUAN!

Yuan: What? It's the LAST CHAPTER! YES! I'M SAVED! Now gimme my money.

Cerulean Star: Grr...(hands over more money) You know, you still have to do disclaimers for my other stories…

Yuan: Aww, dammit! Well, Cerulean Star STILL doesn't own ToS, unfortunately for her (but fortunately for me...). It's owned by Namco, not one of my disturbing stalker people.

Cerulean Star: HEY! I'm not...wait...

Yuan: Can't deny it, eh?

Cerulean Star: Eh...hehehe.

* * *

  
Chapter Five: The End of Insanity? >> 

"Oh, that's all?" laughed Sheena. "I'm sure he'll get away...maybe."

"Now _that's_ reassuring," Yuan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course, it isn't as if it MATTERS if anything happens to Zelos."

"Hey, hey, HEY!" the pervert cried. "I'm sure my cute hunnies will be more than glad to help, right?" He grinned, turning to look pointedly at Colette, Sheena, Raine, and Presea.

"I don't think there's anything we can do right now," the professor pointed out.

"She's right. It isn't as if any of us want to get near Bob," said Colette, still angry about her unfortunate incident with the large, mentally insufficient goo blob.

"Come ON! You can't just leave me here…can you?" Zelos asked, sounding the slightest bit nervous.

"Of course we can," replied Kratos. "We'd be more than glad to."

"But…but…" the redhead stuttered. "I'm so completely hot and sexy and masculine…you can't just abandon me!"

Lloyd sighed. "Give it up, Zelos," he said. "You're only making us less likely to help you."

Tethe'alla's Chosen struggled in the death-grip of the humongous tent monster, but to no avail. Bob simply smiled idiotically and refused to let go.

"What exactly do you suppose we do now?" Regal asked the rest of the gang.

"Well, escaping isn't really an option..." Presea informed him, not bothering to think that she was merely stating the obvious.

"Does ANYONE have anything that isn't made of coconut gummy bears?" questioned Genis.

"Well…ehm…" said Sheena, searching in her pockets for something non-gummy bear. "Lessee…I've got a coconut gummy bear pocket knife, another set of coconut gummy bear Mizuho cards, a coconut gummy bear necklace, a coconut gummy bear s'more, and…a coconut gummy bear coconut gummy bear. Nope, everything here appears to be one part coconut, one part gummy, and one part bear..."

"What? ONE PART BEAR?" Lloyd screamed, backing away from the purple-clad ninja. "Since when were there bears on this island!"

Sheena groaned. "Not _real_ bears, Lloyd. Coconut gummy bears."

Lloyd just stared.

"Moron…" mumbled Genis. "They're a coconut gummy substance that is formed in the shape of a bear. I thought even you would've figured out something that simple by now."

Lloyd just stared.

"Oh, forget it."

"WHEEE! I love my new friendsies!" Bob piped in, for sheer randomness' sake.

"Aaagh!" shouted Zelos. "Get this thing away from me!"

"You're so nice…" grinned Bob, oblivious to Zelos' complaints.

"We've got to get out of here somehow…" Yuan sighed, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. "This is all just becoming one big headache…" The aforementioned tree then proceeded to fall over for absolutely no reason whatsoever, crashing into the tree next to it. This tree then crashed into the tree on it's right, which then crashed into the tree on IT'S right, and, well…you get the picture. Within the span of a few minutes, the entire forest had been decimated. Not only that, but every single one of the trees had fallen on top of the coconut gummy bear pile, squashing it into a little puddle of clear goop mixed with sand. Yuck.

Yuan turned around to witness the devastation. "Damn!" he cursed, sitting down in the sand of the beach to mope. "All I did was _lean_ on it…"

The party turned around to stare at the massive amount of damage that the blue-haired Renegade had caused.

"Umm…" was all Lloyd could manage to say.

"Our resource availability has just dropped from 98 to 2," stated Presea.

"YES!" cheered Zelos. "Now we're all out of coconut gummy bears! We'll never have to eat them again!"

"This may be true, but it also means we don't HAVE anything to eat at all," Raine added. Zelos' face fell.

"That…really sucks…" he replied.

"There's gotta be some way we can get off this island!" said Genis.

"Er…well…there is ONE way…" Kratos informed the group.

"WHAT! Really?" Sheena gasped.

Kratos nodded. "I'm still an angel of Cruxis, remember? I have the ability to teleport."

"…_WHY IN MARTEL'S NAME DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" _Yuan screamed. "We could've escaped ages ago!"

"You can teleport too, you know…" Kratos reminded him.

"Oh. That's right," said Yuan, feeling a bit ashamed at his temporary lack of intelligence.

"The only problem is, I seem to be a little rusty at it," the Seraphim continued. "It's been a while since I last used my power."

"So? We haven't got any better ideas," Lloyd argued. "Let's just teleport the heck out of here!"

"All right, all right. But to teleport, we all have to stand in pretty much the same area. And even then, it might not work," said Kratos.

"Come on, let's just GO!" cried Sheena. Everyone moved into a little circle near the center of the beach, including Bob and Zelos. Yuan and Kratos took a moment to concentrate, and a second later they were all teleported safely home.

Right?

WRONG!

In a flash of annoyingly bright light, the party appeared at their destination. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't the destination they'd wanted.

"…why are we on Derris-Kharlan?" Raine asked, confused. Kratos groaned, putting a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"It seems we screwed up," said Yuan. "What other reason could there be?"

"That's okay, all you have to do is teleport us back to Symphonia!" Colette replied, smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry to say that it isn't that easy…" Kratos admitted. "I used up most of my mana on the first teleportation spell. Until I can get it recharged…we're stuck."

"Don't even think about asking me, either," Yuan told them. "I'm in the same situation as Kratos. There's no way we can get out of here just yet."

"Well…how long will it be until you have the energy to teleport again?" Regal inquired.

"Who knows?" said Yuan. "An hour…a day…a week…"

"Lovely. Just lovely." Zelos muttered. "I'm stuck with this dumb gummy blob until we can escape. AND I STILL HAVE THAT MARSHMALLOW FUSED TO MY FACE!"

Nothing but silence was heard for a few moments. A cricket chirped in the distance, until it remembered that there were no crickets on Derris-Kharlan and spontaneously combusted.

"…now what?"

* * *

Cerulean Star: Hehe…well, that's the end of my fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it! It's up to you to decide what horrible fate befalls the characters… 

Yuan: We DO escape eventually…yes?

Cerulean Star: Who knows?

Yuan: (sigh)

Cerulean Star: Please remember to review, review, review! I'm so glad that you all seemed to like my writing. I'm continuing with ToS: The Earthen Escapades, so please be on the lookout for new chapters of that fanfiction. But for now…farewell!

_(A/N: No coconut gummy bears were harmed in the writing of this story.)_


End file.
